Team CJCK
by 99 luffy
Summary: Cain can't for the life of him figure out why he is helping this shady lady named Amberley, or why she is sending him to Beacon academy for hunters. How on remnant is Cain going to survive at this place? And why does everyone seem so strong? Contains some characters from bleach, and dishonored. Cain/harem? maybe definitely romance though.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have just finished reading my first Caiphas Cain novel, and at the same time rewatching rwby volume 2. This story has been jumping around in my head for a few days now thanks to this and I just felt like trying to get it out there to see what people think. I don't imagine many people actually read rwby, and warhammer crossover's so please tell me what you all think.**

**Also there will be no self inserts in this story as I find them rather redundant and typically annoying. So everyone in this story will be a fictional character either of mine, rwby's, warhammer's, or dishonored's.**

**I hope you all enjoy and please message me with any comments or concerns. I also enjoy reading about how I can better improve my writing so don't hesitate to mention something if you think I could do better.**

Team CJCK

Cain was dumbstruck, not that he showed it on his face. No instead he silently berated himself for what he was doing now. Sure he had not had a good life back in the slums of Vale, but still Cain knew himself well enough to realize that he shouldn't be on this bullhead that was heading to Beacon academy. Yeah he was a good fighter and could hold his own in almost any fight he entered, but still he knew that Beacon trained hunters; and Cain knew he was not like the other soon to be students on this ship. He was a survivor, and had made his way through life running from as many fights as he had fighting them.

Back in the slums Cain had gained a reputation as a bit of a hero for saving a few of the other occupants of those quarters, but what the others didn't know was that he had only done it to gain their favor and in turn have someone fight with, or more preferably for him when a better fighter came along.

Thinking back on this Cain realized that this might have been where he went wrong. If he hadn't made himself out to be a hero that damn Amberley Vail would not have taken notice of him and given him this scholarship to the prestigious academy. Of course it only made matters worse that she seemed to think he could be used as her eyes and ears in the academy to see what was going on there.

**Flashback**

Cain was walking down the road when he noticed a blonde woman with blue eyes walking towards him, not thinking much of it Cain kept walking. As the woman got closer though Cain noticed that not only was she looking right at him, she was also wearing a business suit. In Cain's mind this could only be described as a dangerous situation; as it was rarely ever a good thing when well dressed people entered the slums. Thinking quick Cain realized that not only was it too late to turn and run; but that it would also probably hurt his reputation as a hero running from an unarmed woman.

So Cain simply moved his hands closer to his chain sword, and his pistol at his waste and prepared to make a grab for them if need be. However, when they were a respectable distance away from each other the woman simply said; "Ciaphas Cain, I presume?" without making any aggressive gestures.

Cain gave her a disarming smile as he replied "I simply go by Cain. Can I help you with something ma'am?" All the while Cain's hands stayed close to his weapons in case this was all just a ruse.

"Cain then," the woman replied "I am Amberley Vail, and I have heard a lot about your actions here in the slums. Tell me is it true that you fight of the local gangs so that everyone can live peaceful lives here, even the Faunus?"

Cain recognized the story immediately as he had started it himself, and not wanting to dissuade anyone of this even a stranger he replied "Why yes ma'am I do fight the local gangs here. I try to keep things as peaceful as possible for everyone." _Also it's not like I do all of the fighting on my own. _Cain thought, though he kept the last part to himself.

"Well that is remarkable." Amberley replied "Tell me though; what would you do if I said that I had a proposition for a man of your skills. A proposition that I don't think you can refuse." As she said this Cain started to notice that despite this woman's business attire she had well toned muscles under her clothes, and her stance despite being an easy going stance like his own, was also very close to a fighting stance. Looking back up to her face Cain noticed for the first time that the color of her eyes were blue as well. A blue, which reminded Cain of a stormy ocean, he also paid particular attention to particular flint in her eyes that told him that to refuse her offer would be a very unwise life choice.

Coughing Cain smiled and said, "And what would the offer be ma'am?" though he already knew for a fact that whatever it was he definitely did not want to take her up on her offer. Thus he was already thinking of ways to get out of this situation, and excuses that he could use to avoid accepting the offer. Thus when she finally gave voice to her offer finally, Cain was so prepared for what he thought was coming that he was completely unprepared for what actually came.

"Cain I would like to offer you a scholarship to Beacon Academy for hunters." Amberley said with a playful smile on her lips. This was a complete contrast from her eyes that were as hard as steel and brooked no room for argument. Not that it would have mattered anyway seeing as how when Cain heard her offer he completely forgot all of his excuses. Luckily for Cain though, he had long since managed to school his face to where even when he wasn't paying attention to his facial expressions, his facial features would simply remain blank. This had helped him maintain his place as a hero in several situations where people had brought up ill timed questions as to his real motives behind the fights he chose to take part in.

Seeing that he wasn't going to respond Amberley continued "While there I would like you to also keep me up to date on anything of importance that might be happening. You can also use this time as a way to train yourself so that you can better defend your home in the future." Amberley's smile got bigger as she turned to leave, but she did manage to say one more thing as she turned to go that sent chills down Cain's spine. "Though we both know that you only do this to make your own life easier, so if you do this I promise after you graduate I'll give you a very easy job where you won't have to do anything." With her piece said Amberley then strutted off down the road out of the slums.

Knowing there was nothing he could say to get himself out of this Cain simply yelled the only important question left "When do I leave?"

**End flashback**

If he had known then how big her smile got and how evil she looked he might have instead chosen to simply disappear instead. It was too late now though Cain knew so he did the only thing he could possibly do. He stood at the window to his bullhead and watched the clouds go by as the ship took him and several other new students to Beacon.

As he looked around Cain noticed several other people around the cabin. To his Immediate left there was a man with what looked to be several different weapons on his person ranging from what looked like an old fashioned bolt auctioned rifle to several dust grenades. Too bad for this particular guy he appeared to be air sick as he leaned over in his seat while holding his stomach. It also, came to Cain's attention that he could smell the man from where he stood next the window.

Off to the right along the next window he noticed to girls one with a red hood and the other with half of a brown skirt covering her while she also wore shorts. He couldn't help but think to himself that they must be strong if they were willing to dress that eccentrically.

Beyond them he also noticed an a man in a rather dark looking ensemble consisting of nothing but black clothes covered by a long black jacket that had a double line of buttons going up and down the length of his torso. It looked remarkably like Cain's own Jacket except Cain had chosen a blue jacket with a red trim. On top of this the only thing the man seemed to have on him was a mask made out of metal that closely resembled a deformed human skull. Despite not showing any weapons Cain knew just by looking at this man that he was dangerous.

Continuing his inspection of the other people in the bullhead Cain saw another man who looked sick in a white hoodie standing next to the door looking as if he couldn't wait to get off the plane. He didn't look overly intimidating from Cain's standpoint and didn't give off the aura of a fighter, which greatly intrigued Cain as everyone else on board gave him the feeling that they would be better off left alone, but not this particular boy.

Cain decided quickly that he would just go ahead and stay at the window until everyone else had disembarked from the flyer, before he would leave.

Just then a video came on over the window shutting out his view of the ground and taking Cain off guard as he hadn't expected this. He noticed the woman on the screen was a rather beautiful woman who appeared to be a teacher at Beacon if what she was saying was anything to go by. Quickly getting the gist of what she was going to say to the students Cain quickly phased her out and prepared himself for his final moments on the ship. And prepared to see what the students on the other shuttles looked like.

Cain knew the next few years of his life were going to be a nuisance at best if the feeling in his palms was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2 the hero?

**So I already have a review and I just want to say I haven't really decided yet on whether there will be a harem involved or not. However, I do plan on having lemons in the later chapters as this story will be more about Humor than it will be about violence. So it will definitely need to earn its m rating somehow.**

**Once again like in the chapter I mentioned I would reread this tomorrow and rewrite any parts that were bad, well now I am reaffirming this I will indeed see how bad this was tomorrow and try to fix it. Right now it's 4 in the morning where I am and I would really like to go to bed, but I hate leaving a chapter unfinished so I went ahead and finished it.**

**Once again if anyone notices anything wrong with my story please don't hesitate to let me know so that I can fix it. Other than all this enjoy readers.**

The Hero?

As the Bullhead landed Cain saw everyone else getting ready to get off, and was about to join them when he saw the two people who had been sick start to run for the now opening door. As he looked on Cain guessed that the kid wearing the hoodie would make it in time, but judging from the expression on the other man's face he was going to have to do something drastic to make it before his breakfast was brought up for a second breath of fresh air. Unfortunately it looked like it would happen right about the time the man made it to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Cain yelled as he ran after the man and proceeded to grab him by his collar and throw him as hard as he could out of the ship and into the courtyard beyond where he could safely vomit away from everyone. More importantly the man could now vomit in a place that Cain himself wouldn't be forced to walk through in just a few moments. With that done Cain turned back around and grabbed his stuff to get off the vehicle himself when all of a sudden he smelled the stench off of the man Cain had just thrown caught up to Cain right then, and Cain found himself ready to join the man in the courtyard with his current activities.

Cain immediately put on an unreadable expression and forced himself to walk through the odor, and back to his stuff. Cain decided that he would wait a few minutes before he walked back through the area by the door as he saw that the other passengers at the door were still looking a little green around the gills as they exited the vehicle.

Thus with a few moments to himself Cain decided he would go ahead and check his weapons once more to see if they were in working order still. Little did Cain know that he was being watched as he did this though! Not that it would have mattered to him anyway as for the most part it was to his advantage, because the ones who watched him were looking on in both appreciation for his actions with the sick man, and respect for a man respected his own weapons.

Looking over at her sister Ruby said "Well he looks interesting enough Yang. I mean his weapons look like they are in good use and I imagine that with moves like the one he just showed he can wield them really well."

"Hmm that's just like you Ruby noticing the weapons first." Yang replied with an almost laugh as she started towards the door having noticed that the people exiting the bullhead were no longer making a face of absolute disgust. "You know most people would notice that he acted in everyone's best interest with no regard for himself first."

"What do you mean all he did was throw that smelly guy out the door?" Ruby responded to Yang's statement with curiosity as she followed her older sister down the ramp. Both girls crinkled their noses up as the passed through the area where the aforementioned "smelly guy" was still retching on his hands and knees.

"Ruby when that guy was running to the door he was trying not to throw up, but what you missed is that he wasn't going to get out in time. He was only going to end up making it as far as the door before he threw up right in the space where everyone was going to be walking through. Because of his smell though, no one was willing get close and help him get out in time. That guy not only helped the guy he threw off the ship, but he also helped everyone else so that we wouldn't have to walk through either the guys smell, or his vomit." Yang said with a slightly amused expression on her face, as she had enjoyed watching the little show before exiting the bullhead.

"Hey! I knew the guy wasn't going to make it! I just didn't think much of it since I could just use my semblance to get out by jumping over everything." Ruby finished meekly as she realized that not everyone had a semblance for speed.

At that moment Cain was walking out of the bullhead and purposely walking towards the man that he had thrown out of the bullhead. As he went he was already preparing himself for both the shouting he expected for throwing the man out of the ship, and the smell, which reminded him of the worst parts of the slums he had grown up in. As he walked up, to the man who was finally standing he said "hey man sorry about throwing you out of the door, but I really thought it would be wiser for all of us if you didn't throw up where you were going too."

The stiffened when he heard Cain speaking behind him, and Cain thought for a moment that maybe he was going to try and fight him as he saw the man's hand reach behind his back towards the rifle strapped over his shoulder. Cain immediately started to reach for both his sword and his bolter at his sides. Thus he was pleasantly surprised when the man turned around and using his rifle saluted him instead of aiming it at his head like he thought would happen.

The man further surprised him when he said "Thank you sir for your quick action earlier. I heard from a couple of girls passing by earlier that if you hadn't thrown me out of the way I would have thrown up in the door. If you hadn't thrown me out of that damn bird I would have been the laughing stock of the school, the man who vomited where everyone had to walk. You saved me four years of embarrassment. So while the laughter doesn't matter at all to me. The fact that you acted with speed that you did to help not only me, but the others from a rather awkward moment. So thank you."

**A/N I'm pretty inebriated right now so if I don't make sense don't worry I'll read it tomorrow and rewrite anything that doesn't make sense.**

Smiling Cain said "It was no big deal really, I just wanted to do what was best for everyone." Inwardly Cain sighed in relief as he looked at the guy in front of him. "By the way my name is Caiphas Cain, but you can call me Cain that's what my friends call me."

"I am Gunner Jurgen, but I prefer to be called Jurgen, but you can call me either since you did me such a favor today sir." Jurgen replied.

"Why do you keep calling me sir?" Cain asked looking at Jurgen with curiosity. Not that Cain minded, as it made him feel important, but it still felt weird since both were the same age.

"My father always taught me to call those I respect sir, and I respect you quite a bit right now for the favor that you did me upon arrival. You see my skills will more than prove that despite my air sickness I am still a very capable fighter; but no one likes the guy who threw up where they all had to walk. So now I stand a better chance of making friends." Jurgen finished with a small smile.

As he saw Jurgen smile he realized that he probably came from a place where people didn't smile often; the expression looking slightly off on his face as he made it. "No offense, but if you cleaned up a little maybe just a shower you might find it a lot easier to make friends. Not that I really care seeing as how I come from the slums in Vale's city. However, most people find it easier to be around you, if you don't smell so wild." Cain said while showing a little sympathy for the man.

"Hmm, maybe I will try cleaning myself more often, but I normally don't so that the grimm can find me easier." Jurgen replied with a slightly sadistic smile.

Cain smiled too immediately knowing that Jurgen would be a good companion to keep around despite his smell. "Well we should get going; don't want to be left behind by the other students." Cain said.

As the two turned to leave the ended up walking into two other students leaving the plaza as well, Cain immediately recognized both of them as the other kid with motion sickness and the girl in the red hood, and said "Hey weren't you the other guy that looked like he was sick on the bullhead?" while looking at the boy in the white hoodie.

"Hey motion sickness is a very common thing I mean there were two of us on the bullhead weren't there?" The boy in the white hoodie said indignantly as he looked at Cain.

Jurgen smiled as he said "Thank you! I've been telling people that since I was a child and no one seems to believe me."

Cain said "Guys it's not that big of a deal, there is no need to get upset over this neither of us is going to judge you for what you can't control. Also, my name is Caiphas Cain, but you can call me Cain;" he said as he looked at his two new companions, "and this is Jurgen." He said as he pointed to the very smelly companion next to him.

Smiling the girl in the red hood said "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is my friend Jaune Arc."

Cain smiled and put his hand out to the two new people and said "It is a pleasure to meet you guys, I hope that we can be friends in the coming years."

The girl in the red hood smiled and grabbed his hand with her own and said "I look forward to it Cain." After a few moments of silence though Ruby started to do a shy little dance as she reached behind her and pulled out what appeared to be a large metal block, and continued speaking, "So I've got this." and as she pulled the piece of metal out it started to unfold before the little group. By the time it was done the group was looking in awe at a red and black scythe that was larger than the girl wielding it "its name is Crescent Rose.

Being oh so clever Jaune proceeded to say "Is that a scythe?" while staring at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Cain was also impressed, but he his amazement for the moment feeling that there was more to it than just the blade.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said quickly with a small smile of pride on her face.

"A what?" Jaune asked as he looked at her confused due to how fast Ruby had said her last statement.

"It's a powerful gun." Jurgen said as he started to eye the kid in the white hoodie with suspicion. "How could you not know that? It's obvious just by looking at it."

"Oh" Jaune said as he looked a little embarrassed for not knowing what Ruby had said.

At this moment Cain jumped in knowing that peace would be the easiest way for the group of new friends to get along and said I have a dust bolter, and a chainsaw sword that I made myself in the slums of Vale. The dust bolter isn't great, but it does help thin my enemy's ranks and the chainsaw sword helps me in close combat, even though I'm not that good with it since I've never had any formal education in proper fighting styles…" After a moment of consideration Cain added "or shooting for that matter. Hmm maybe it is a good thing that I came here."

Ruby smiled as she saw Cain's weapons and said "Well at least you take care of your weapons." She then turned to the other two members of their new group and asked "And what about you guys, got anything cool?"

At this Jurgen stepped forward and produced his bolt action sniper rifle from his back and explained his weapon with a smile on his face "This is my rifle 'the Fire Storm'. I can hit anything within a hundred and fifty yard radius without using the scope, and if the enemy gets to close I can also switch it into a large combat knife and a combat hatchet. On top of this I always try to keep a few spare dust grenades on myself. After all you never know when the enemy will have more numbers than you can handle with a simple gun." As he spoke he switched his gun to the knife and hatchet mode, and then pointed out the different grenades that were lined up along a utility belt set across his torso from his left hip to his right shoulder.

With his piece said all three of us turned to Jaune who pulled out his sword and then fumbled with his scabbard for a few seconds before the scabbard turned into a shield to help defend him, unfortunately for him it bounced out of his grip and everyone left in the little courtyard they were in watched as Jaune tried to catch his shield before it hit the ground around them. Finally catching Jaune said I have this sword and shield they are family heirlooms, and are very valuable to me. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

This caused everyone else in the group to smile, that is until Jurgen said "All this smiling is making my face hurt. Come on guys let's hurry up and get to where we need to be, so that we don't get in trouble."

Cain couldn't agree more with Jurgen there. It was only the first day of school, and he didn't really feel like being tardy would leave a good first impression for the teachers to inspect so he led the group off in the direction they had originally been heading with a small smirk on his face at how good his first day was going so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 a Long Night**

Cain was feeling pretty anxious by the time he and his new friends finally found the auditorium where they were supposed to be. All the same it appeared that they had made it in time for whatever it was that they were supposed to be there for, since all the other first year students were milling around like cattle in a pen. Smiling he turned around to say something to his friends, when Ruby beat him to the punch and said, "Oh there is my sister Yang I'm headed out now guys. I'll see you all later." and with that Ruby zipped by everyone and into the crowd.

Cain was so caught off guard by the speed of not just Ruby, but her statement was still standing there with his mouth open in slight wonder at how the girl could be that quick. Not that it bothered him all that much; it just left him a little off put about the abilities of the other students around him. This, in turn caused him to start evaluating his two new friends again.

As he looked at Jaune Cain could sense that the boy had potential, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason it was still an untapped potential. On top of that the boy didn't carry himself as fighter would. No instead it almost seemed like the blonde would sag his shoulders, and bend his head so that his bangs would cover his face most of the time. Like this he very much resembled an embarrassed child, who got picked on a lot, and was even now trying to hide from the bullies that were coming to get him. This was a look that Cain knew very well having lived in the slums his entire life. If something didn't happen soon to help the boys self esteem then he would probably start to feel like a very inferior man and become depressed. This would lead to him becoming incredibly easy to defeat as he would quite literally give up before a fight even started. Cain decided that he would have to change that at his earliest convenience.

From there he looked to Jurgen who seemed like Jaune's polar opposite if there ever was one. The man was cold hearted killer born and bred; it was as obvious as the sun at noon over a field. Jurgen always stood with an easy stance that would allow him to both draw and fire his rifle in an easy fashion, or grab a grenade and prime it on the run. Which also let Cain know that they man knew that sometimes running away was a better option. Jurgen's eyes were also attention grabbing despite his messy black hair, and combat fatigues that didn't seem to fit quite right Jurgen still had a look in his eyes that seemed to say he was assessing the best possible options to take down as many people around him as possible if something went wrong. Cain realized that Jurgen was scanning the entire crowd around them on the off chance that anyone was a hostile. All this coupled with his body odor that seemed to be a dividing force in the crowd, and Cain couldn't think of a better option for a man to have with him right then.

Finally after a few moments of almost awkward silence Cain spoke again with the decision to better understand his companions. "So guys why don't we get to know each other a little better before this gets under way since we really have nothing better to do right now." As he said it Cain already realized that it had almost sounded like he was hitting on the two guys in front of him, and he was about to face palm his own stupidity, when he realized that neither of the two guys in front of him seemed to catch onto the little innuendo that he had inadvertently let slip out.

"Jurgen was already telling them both about his home and family to pass the time, and Cain blew a silent sigh of relief that he had managed to find two friends that had great potential, but that were incredibly dense when it came to socializing apparently. At this moment Cain couldn't even begin to describe his relief, so instead he kept his features schooled and was just about to start listening to what Jurgen was saying when everyone was interrupted by the commencement of the assembly by Professor Ozpin.

However, as Cain listened to Ozpin he was caught off guard by how bored the man seemed to be with everything going on around him. Even the man's speech seemed a little off somehow as though he wasn't even really paying attention to what he was saying to students. By the end Cain was actually glad that Ozpin had finished speaking, and was walking off stage, and that the other professor, who he remembered was named Glynda Goodwitch, was telling the students where they would be spending the night.

As she finished Cain grabbed his stuff and started to follow the mass exodus of the crowd as they all started to head to the ballroom, determined this time to not get lost. He didn't even turn around as he went to see if Jurgen and Jaune were following him. He could still smell Jurgen right by him so it wasn't a hard guess on his part that they were there. Thus when he saw Jaune walking with Ruby a few feet away he was surprised and said "Jurgen when did Jaune leave?"

"Sir I believe he overheard a girl talking about him so he walked off to see what was being said about him. I believe he was being made fun of by the girl, but she was talking to Ruby so who knows." Jurgen replied as they walked into the ballroom.

"Who can tell with women." Cain responded "They are creatures with more shadow around their emotions than the grimm themselves in many cases, and often leave me more confused about how to respond than I feel is good for my health most days." Silently he added to himself in a whisper "Except Ruby she seems far too open I wonder if her sister is as blunt and honest as that little girl is?" All the while he was eyeing the two sisters as they walked side by side.

"Aye you're right there sir!" Jurgen said with a small chuckle 'That's one of the reasons why I left my home and came here. My family was almost all women and I couldn't stand the headaches they gave me every time they started yelling at me."

Cain turned his head and eyed his companion wondering if he was truly as oblivious to a woman's charms as he seemed. After a moment Cain decided that yes indeed Jurgen was the kind of guy that spent more of his time worrying about his weapons rather than how to talk to and impress women that he met.

By this time they had made it to their lockers and were putting away their weapons and Cain was happy to find that his locker was next to two very interesting people the first was a very bubbly red headed girl with a beautiful body, and a personality as open as Ruby's was. The only problem was she never stopped talking even when there didn't seem to be anything left to talk about she kept talking. At first she thought the orange headed guy next to her would start yelling at the girl, but as he put his first his massive blade into his locker and then his smaller trench knife Cain realized that the guy had headphones in and was completely ignoring her.

Cain laughed when he noticed this, and caught the girl's attention himself. "Hi my names Nora!" she said "and this is my twin brother Ichigo! He doesn't talk much, but that's ok because he is a really good fighter, and I think that one day he'll be able to beat everyone in this school including the professors. Which would be a really cool fight to watch, if I do say so myself; though it could just be me. What about you? What do you like to do? Do you like fighting too? OOOOHHHH do you think that you could fight my brother? Or better yet do you think that you could fight me?"Maybe we should have a…" Cain was almost blown away with the speed at which the girl spoke until finally she was interrupted.

"Hey Nora calm down!" a stern voice said from behind her which immediately caused Cain to look to her aforementioned brother Ichigo, who was now taking his headphones out of his ears. "How many times have I told you not to talk so much to random people? It is disconcerting to people you know that." The boy said in a reproachful manner as he looked at the girl

The girl didn't look even slightly intimidated simply smiling and saying "Sorry Ichigo, I just get so carried away that I forget to slow down and let the other person speak."

Seeing that the girl was about to start again Cain took this moment to introduce himself to the new kids, by interrupting the girl again. "Hi Nora, Ichigo my name is Cain and the smelly fellow behind me is my friend Jurgen. Though we just met earlier today ourselves." As he spoke he stuck his hand out for them to shake.

Ichigo immediately grabbed it and replied "Cain huh, pleasure to meet you. I hope you can put up with my sister's personality she can be a bit over aggressive some times when she starts to speak."

"That's ok" Cain replied as he looked the kid over and realized that he was an incredibly muscular individual; and Cain was made immediately aware of the fact that this man was dangerous despite his easy going personality. Cain could also see an assortment of scars that were visible across the teen's body including one right below his throat that seemed big enough to have killed anyone that received it. Cain did well to ignore it though, and let go of Ichigo's hand to instead shake Nora's.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Nora" Cain said with a charming smile on, while remaining a respectful distance away so that her brother wouldn't get to angry. He was about to continue when a man in green jacket with black hair that had several pink strand's in it walked around the corner and greeted both Ichigo and Nora.

"Hello Ichigo, Nora" the boy said as he stood. Cain waited for him to say something else, but after a moment it became clear that he wasn't going to continue speaking.

So Cain took the initiative again and said "Hi I'm Cain and this is Jurgen." as he stuck his hand out to the new kid.

The kid reached back out and grabbed Cain's hand with a small smile on his face and simply stated "Lie Ren."

Ichigo stepped into the conversation here and quickly mentioned "Ren is a man of very few words. In fact he hardly ever speaks. That fact along with his pink strand of hair makes him a perfect friend for Nora since she never stops talking."

Nora immediately piped in with a quick "It's true!" and laughed as she turned to Cain and said quickly with a little gleam in her eye "I hope you are a bit of a better conversationalist Mr. Cain."Though, no one else saw the small playful look on her face except Cain.

With introductions out of the way the small group started to head out of the locker room to go find places to bunk down for the night. However, as they were leaving Cain noticed that Jurgen wasn't moving from where he stood next to his locker. So Cain stayed back for a moment and said "Is something the matter Jurgen?"

"I haven't been without my weapons in since I made them Cain, I don't even know what it feels like to sleep without my rifle in my hand anymore." Jurgen said with a look of apprehension on his otherwise stoic face.

Cain couldn't help it he laughed, as he heard Jurgen speaking with so much love in his voice for his weapon, similar to how most men spoke of their future spouses or children. "Come now if it is so important why not just break it into the hatchet and knife, and then hide them in your fatigues until it's time for bed then you can switch them back to your rifle when we lay down for bed?" Cain said with a slight smirk.

Jurgen looked back at Cain and said "But what if one of the teachers checks the lockers? They'll see that my weapons aren't in the locker."

Cain just smiled as he walked over to his locker opened it and asked "What do you see here Jurgen?"

Looking into Cain's locker the Jurgen immediately noticed the in the locker had all of Cain's clothes, his chain sword, a few of his personal items that he had kept with him from his time in the slums. After a few moments Jurgen gave up and asked "Am I missing something everything you own except for your sleeping roll bag and the clothes on your back are in here?"

"Hmm, Jurgen I expected better from you concerning all the weapons around you." Cain said with a small frown of disapproval on his face as looked at the man staring into his locker. "Look here Jurgen." He said as he moved aside the lower part of his great coat to show the bottom of his dust bolter in the holster at his waste. "I come from the slums Jurgen, even the poorest sleep with some weapon close at hand if they hope to wake up again in the morning." On that note Cain turned and started to make his way towards the ballroom again.

After a short moment of silence Jurgen smiled as he turned back to his locker and switched his rifle into the hatchet and knife, and quickly tucked both of them his camo slacks, and then left his grenade belt in his locker. However he made a quick return and grabbed a blue lined grenade, before leaving to catch up with Cain. All in all Jurgen was finding his new companion to be an excellent new friend, and he couldn't wait to see what challenges the school brought him in the coming years.

What Jurgen didn't see was the shady man off by the locker in the corner who had seen everything that had happened between him and Cain. Not that the man really cared that Cain and Jurgen were carrying weapons into the ballroom since he hadn't even left any of his weapons in his locker at all. Corvo almost felt like smirking, but honestly he didn't really care enough.

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed a little bit choppy and unorganized. Honestly I hadn't even planned on putting Ichigo into this story and it was only when I introduced Nora that I thought He would make an excellent addition to the story since in Bleach he is at least close to 17 after the time skip. Add that to the Orange hair that Nora has I figured he would make an excellent addition to the story. Originally I had planned on simply introducing the final part of team CJCK for you all, but I also wanted to introduce Nora and Ren today as well. So I improvised a little and then on top of all that I really just couldn't think of a good place to end it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had happened faster than Cain had expected it too. He had not thought that he would get into a fight this early in the year, and with everyone of the other first years watching. Thinking back on it Cain was still confused why he had acted the way he did. Normally he would have simply walked right on by a situation where someone was getting bullied. After all he had had more important things to do; like finding a place to sleep for the night. But then he had seen the boy pull out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on behind his back while picking on the Faunus girl in front of him.

Before Cain could even react properly the boy had struck out and caught the girl in her left temple, and then she was down like a sack of potatoes. She hadn't even seen the dirty shot coming, and while Cain was not above a good shot below the belt he never was one to accept that kind of treatment against ones comrades. Thus it was that Cain moved before he knew what had possessed him, and with only Jurgen there to back him up against the four guys including the one he had just hit in the face.

Great! Just Great! "_Mental note to self, Cain STOP THE HEROICS!"_ Cain shouted at himself as he stood over the dazed Faunus girl. However, Cain knew that trying to apologize to get out of this situation would do no good, so Cain did what he did best; he played it off as a hero.

Looking at the boy he just hit he knew that his punch had done little harm to him as it had had little to no strength behind it due to his footing being off. The look of shock on the boy's face though. He had not expected anyone to stand up for the Faunus girl, let alone strike him. "It's not nice to strike a lady." Cain said while watching the man's friends from his peripheral vision.

Looking back the boy's visage was quickly changing from shock to rage as he spat back "She's not a lady! She's a Faunus! So tell me WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING AN ANIMAL!"

Out of his peripheral vision Cain noticed Jurgen getting in position to cover Cain's right side. Taking that information in turn Cain replied "Animal? Where? Jurgen do you see an animal somewhere?"

"No sir I do not actually, just some shit that needs to be taken care of." Cain could hear the rage in Jurgen's tone as his teeth never even seemed to stop grinding as he spoke, and Cain realized that this was somehow personal for Jurgen, but decided to file that away for a later time.

"So buddy, once again I ask you, why did you hit a lady?" Cain asked as he took up a fighting stance. All around them people had stopped to see what was happening. Many of those around them had already met Cain already that day and were actually getting ready to go help him in the event that something happened.

As Cain looked around for a moment he immediately caught on to the fact that there weren't even any teachers in the room, and he immediately knew that nothing would stop this fight from happening. So when Cain looked back he found himself already needing to duck as the man he had sucker punched sent one straight for his jaw looking to end it quick Cain thought. What was worse was that he was using the fist with the brass knuckles on them, and as they flew at him he saw an unmistakable spark of electricity, and he all of a sudden understood why the girl was still lying on the ground.

Ducking Cain barely managed to avoid the cheap shot, and return with a cheap shot of his own to the boys genitals, as he jumped forward through the next two boys in line avoiding their lunges to stop him and causing them to both nail each other in the face instead, this caused the entire crowd to laugh as Cain planted his foot and spun around to nail both boys with a hay maker of his own, before he had to avoid another strike from the first boy.

Jumping back Cain made some more room between him and the boy and started to trade blows with the boy as he saw the one of the other boys start to flank him from the side. Seeing this Cain immediately lunged away from the attack he knew was coming from that direction and started to sprint away, quite unintentionally running straight for the third boy who was about to strike the back of Jurgen's head as he fought the final boy in a very brutal fight where both boys were exchanging vicious blows.

Thinking fast Cain stuck out his arm as he ran by the boy and clothes lined him and dragged him to a nearby pillar where he preceded smash the boys head against said pillar. Cain could tell by the way the boy went slack in his hand that he was definitely out of the fight. So Cain used the pillar to turn spin around and was almost immediately confronted by the second boy. Caught off guard Cain took a strong right straight to his jaw causing him to fly a few feet away in a daze, where he laid for a moment before he managed to get his wits back about him.

Standing up Cain saw that the boy was running to catch up to him, so Cain charged back in at him and ducked under the boys wide strike, and kneed the boy in his stomach wit all of his strength to get him back for the boy's previous strike. The boy was immediately sent flying across the room where he was lost in the crowd around the boys brawl.

Looking around Cain saw Jurgen had finished his fight and started to head towards him thinking for a moment that perhaps the boy had fought down the remaining two opponents. However, the look of fear on Jurgen's face as he looked in Cain's direction caused him to reevaluate his previous assumption as at that moment a shadow seemed to start growing from above him. Looking up Cain had just enough time to see the first boy coming down on him with an axe kick which was surely going to dislocate his shoulder.

Cain knew that he didn't stand a chance of dodging from his current stance. _"Damn he got the jump on me." _Cain thought as he saw this.

Out of nowhere though, a purple blur came flying into view, and the Faunus from before kicked the boy straight in the chest and launched him not only off course, but also off towards the front doors of the ballroom, where a few stragglers were still coming in and got to see the end of the show.

Cain watched as the boy flew away and then turned to his rescuer, and looked her over for the first time since he had jumped in to save her. What he saw quite literally caused him to lose his breath as standing before him was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever met before. She was taller woman, though not as tall as he was, and she had long purple hair and despite her rather large bust size, she had an incredibly well toned physique which showed lots of exercise. Cain was almost floored as the girl turned in his direction. Despite the bruise that was starting to grow on her temple Cain was still mesmerized by the woman's golden eyes as she looked at him.

"Thank you for your help!" the girl said as she looked at Cain. "I'm a pretty good fighter, but even I can't get sucker punched by someone with brass knuckles and expect to still be lucid enough to fight back apparently. Che!" the girl finished with what sounded like a small amout of disappointment in herself.

Not knowing what else to say Cain simply said "It wasn't entirely like that. That guy's brass knuckles had electric dust in it to shock his opponent's so it's umm no surprise that you would pass out from getting hit by them. Especially if you were to get hit in the temple like you did."

"Is that so? Cheap bastard, I can't believe they let people like him in here. One moment I was minding my own business next thing I know that guy and his cronies had walked up and started to give me a whole bunch of crap over being Faunus! Hmph! Idiot's like that deserve the kind of thrashing you two gave them." The girl said as she looked around at where the other three guys were laying knocked out around the ballroom. As she looked back at Cain he started to feel like everything was fading away as he looked the girl in the eyes again. "By the way I'm Yoruichi." The girl finished with a smile growing on her face, and sticking her hand out to Cain.

Quickly trying to get himself back under control, and mentally checking that he wasn't drooling or bleeding from his nose, Cain said "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yoruichi. My name is Cain, and my associate in crime walking toward us is my new friend Jurgen."Cain couldn't be more thankful for Jurgen at that moment as the smell of him nearby managed to clear his head of the haze it seemed to be swimming in around this girl.

Unfortunately, the smell also seemed to get Yoruichi's attention as she crinkled her nose, in what to Cain was the cutest way possible, and asked while spotting Jurgen "Does he always smell like this?"

"As a matter of fact it appears he does. He said it helps attract nearby Grimm easier so that he can kill them." Cain replied just before Jurgen walked up to the group.

As he got there though so did several other people all seeming to call out for Cain's attention at the same time.

"Cain, are you right?" Ruby asked somewhat hurriedly as she looked at him "That was a pretty nasty shot you took to your face earlier!" she finished as she looked over his now slightly black and blue jaw where the second fighter had connected with him.

At the same moment Nora appeared next to Cain and said "THAT WAS FANTASTIC! Oh we are so going to have to have a small dual to see how good we are compared to each other. I can't believe you just fought three people and nearly won all by yourself!" Nora said adding in a slight bit of honesty as she looked into Cain's eyes. "By the way we were on the other side of the ballroom when it all started why were you and Jurgen fighting anyways?" Nora asked as she started to look around and spotted the girl that she had seen kick the last guy away from Cain, and noticed the bruise on the girls temple. "Ohh, never mind I think I know what happened."

Ichigo walked up then and Cain saw the anger in his eyes "I already heard of what went down from Ren. He saw and heard the whole thing start, and went to get me in case you needed some back up. It appears I'm too late though, for which you have my apologies. I really do hate people like him." As he finished Cain could see the anger simmering just below the surface of his skin and grew curious as to what could cause his new friend such anger. However he knew that now was not a good time to ask.

Instead Cain simply replied as he smiled at Ichigo, Nora, and Ren "Its ok guys I'm glad you all came, it's the thought that counts after all! I'm glad I have friends that would help me if I needed it."

"Heyyyy!" Ruby whined from next to him "I would've helped you too, but I didn't really think you would need it against those guys."

Cain just laughed as he looked at Ruby and said "You're right they were pretty easy, but next time just know I would still like the help if you can offer it to me Ruby."

At this Cain turned to Jurgen and smiling he said "Thank you Jurgen I'm glad you were there to help me with the fight."

Before Jurgen could respond though, another person joined the conversation saying "He helped you?"At this point everyone turned to see a tall blonde guy with a bucket hat, and clogs on speaking. If anyone had turned towards Yoruichi at this moment though, they would all have seen her bristling at the man's presence. "I believe you have it the other way around. If it hadn't been for you Mr. Cain your friend here would have been blindsided by the first boy you knocked out. I don't know how you knew that the boy was sneaking up on your friend like that, but if you hadn't run away from your fight, your friend and you would both have been ganged up on." The blonde said as he stared at Cain intensely.

"Ah, yes well that is also rather easy to explain." Cain lied as he looked the man in the eye. "I saw the one boy sneaking around to get behind me, and knew that either the other boy was behind me, or would be heading to do the same to Jurgen here. So I decided it would be better to go help Jurgen If he was in trouble. After all I could simply turn around if the boy wasn't there."

Off to the side Jurgen was once again surprised to find that he had been helped by Cain despite him already being in the middle of his own fight already. However, Jurgen decided to keep quiet for now.

Instead Yoruichi spoke up "So you saw everything that happened Kisuke?"

The now named blonde looked over at Yoruichi, and seeing her getting angry, decided that perhaps he should try to explain himself, "Now, now Yoruichi you know I would have jumped in to help you if you had needed it. I was just too far away to get to you when the fight started, and by the time you had been struck, this kind gentleman had already jumped in to defend your honor. So I decided to see what kind of man would do that for a stranger. That's all, really I promise!" All the while that Kisuke was trying to defend himself everyone noticed that he was backing away from Yoruichi as though, he was going to need to run away soon.

This was proven to be true as Yoruichi all of a sudden Jumped on him and started to beat him while yelling "So you left two strangers to defend me while I was attacked. While you, my childhood friend, watched them fight for your own entertainment! I'm going to kill you Kisuke!"

"Ouch" Ruby said as everyone watched Yoruichi deliver and incredibly powerful kick into the man's stomach while he was sitting lying on the ground. "That looks like it might be going a little over board. Anyway Cain I'm glad to see that you are doing ok over here. I hope you can forgive me for not helping, but right now I really need to get back over to my sister Yang." And with that Ruby left.

Ichigo smiled as he watched Yoruichi still beating Kisuke, and said "I know this will seem odd, but for some reason this is the most enjoyable thing I have ever seen in my life. It's almost like this is something that I would like to do myself, if I was ever given the opportunity." As he said this, his scowl seemed to return to his face and he continued "I know it sounds weird, but I feel like that guy used me in a past life or something. Hmm? Anyway Ichigo if you want you and Jurgen can stay over with me Ren, and Nora tonight if you want. We are just over there by the wall." And with that Ichigo and his group turned and left to go finish getting ready for bed.

As Cain turned to ask Jurgen what he thought of the offer when Yoruichi appeared next to him, and said "Hey Cain, I would like to thank you sometime for what you did for me today. So if you ever want to go out just hit me up, I'll be your date for a night." As she spoke she rose up on her toes and planted a kiss on Cain's cheek. "Think about it." She said as she turned to leave.

Cain was in shock, he had never been kissed before. His life had always been to hectic for him to even think about getting a girlfriend, and now he realized that he was in a school that wasn't under threat of being taken over by a local crime lord. He couldn't think of anything that could stop him from actually pursuing an actual relationship. However, with that thought in mind he realized that he had never actually even been with a woman. As this went on Cain started to get a blush on his face as his nose started to slowly bleed.

Off to the side Jurgen was watching in mild fascination as his friend froze up after getting the kiss from Yoruichi. "Who'd a figured?" Jurgen said as he looked at Cain "you're so good at fighting, guess it makes sense that you don't know anything more about women than I do." However, Cain didn't respond like Jurgen expected in fact Cain didn't reply at all.

"Heeellllooooo?" Jurgen called to Cain after a few moments of waiting for his response. "Cain, you in there buddy?" Jurgen continued as he started to wave his hand in front of Cain. Still Cain wasn't responding though, and from the dreamy look on Cain's face Jurgen gathered that it would be a while before anything changed there.

So Jurgen simply grabbed Cain by the collar of his great coat, and started to drag him off to where he had seen Ichigo head off too. "No sense in waiting for this to end any time soon." Jurgen mused to himself as he walked.

Off to the side Corvo was leaning against a pillar, and preparing himself for bed. For once he found himself smiling just a little. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone else stand up for the little guy, and he couldn't help but find the whole situation funny. "Somewhat like dinner and a movie." He muttered to himself. "Can't wait to see how episode two goes."

On the other side of the ballroom, standing by Yoruichi, Kisuke was mirroring Corvo's thoughts, as he was laying down on his own bedroll. "Those two will be a pair to watch out for in the coming years." Kisuke said as Yoruichi lay down on her own sleeping bag next to him.

"Oh really," Yoruichi riposted "and what makes you think that they will even be teammates in the coming years? You know they say that no one can ever tell who their teammates will be when they come to this school."

"Call it a feeling." Kisuke finished with a small smile as he looked at her. "I think we did the right thing by transferring here. As I look around us I see all the boundless potential that Prof. Ozpin mentioned earlier. And like he said, it's all undirected. You know what that means right?" As he finished Kisuke started to grin slightly evilly.

"What are you getting at Kisuke? You aren't going to start something again are you?" Yoruichi said as a disgusted, and bored expression made its way onto her face.

Kisuke simply smiled as he said "I don't even think I need to help the chaos that is coming here. With this much potential in a room the only way to mold it into something useful is through a large amount of chaos, and that is always fun to watch." As he finished Kisuke started to chortle away at his unintended pun.

**Not sure if I did a good job or not, but I guess it doesn't matter as most people don't really leave me a review. Like always though, I would like people to leave me some constructive criticism that way my writing can improve and I can learn how to entertain readers better. Until then Enjoy people.**

**Also Bl4ze777 Thank you for all your support up until now I want you to know that I am taking your suggestions into account and I might actually make this story a harem story later on. Though I do want you to know that I had already planned on Lemons later on in the story. I'm always open to suggestions though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cain couldn't remember ever having had to struggle so hard in his life just to get to sleep. It's not that he was uncomfortable, no in his time in the slums Cain had slept on everything from a bed to slab of steel. But in all his time in the slums Cain had never had to sleep so close to a smell like the one Jurgen produced. So here he was about an hour after lights out, and tired beyond belief on the night before the initiation test. Looking around he realized that he was not the only one that wasn't sleeping well either. All around him people were casting furtive glances at Jurgen, and almost all of them were filled with enough hate to kill the poor guy if looks were enough to kill that is.

And this was just because of the man's smell if one were to add on his snoring one would be ready to commit murder! Cain already knew that nothing could be done for the man's snoring right now, but the smell was any easy problem to fix. Thus it was with no small amount of righteous anger that Cain stood up, and silently made his way through the sleeping bodies around him to Ichigo, and Ren.

As he got there he looked down and saw that both men were already awake. Cain almost thought that they were waiting for him to come to him. "Gentlemen have you been sleeping well this night?" Cain whispered to the two of them as he knelt down between them.

"NO!" both boys whispered furiously, and Cain could feel the anger simmering in the dark, and a small smile of thankfulness made its way onto his face.

With false innocence in his voice Cain said "Oh, what seems to be the problem then? Was the ground uncomfortable perhaps?"

He was not prepared for the response he got though, as Ichigo's hand reached up with a speed he hadn't thought possible, and wrapped around the front of his great coat. "You know exactly why we aren't sleeping well Cain. So quit beating around the bush and get to the point." Ichigo said with enough force to actually give Cain a pause.

"Gentlemen, I have no way of stopping Jurgen's snoring, but I do have an idea on how to stop the smell from effecting us. Which should help all of us sleep slightly easier in the future." Cain said as he looked around furtively, thinking that perhaps that Jurgen smelled this bad because he could feel it in his bones when someone had the ill intention to actually clean him of his odor. When he was sure that Jurgen didn't know what was going on he turned back to the two men with him and continued, "We need to get him and all of his clothes into some water and wash them completely."

At first there was no response, and Cain was starting to think that perhaps they didn't want to do join him for some reason or another when suddenly Ren Said "When?"

Cain was so relieved that he almost forgot to speak, but then he remembered the danger that this little plan of his entailed and said "Good, but it's not going to be as easy as it sounds. You see Jurgen went to sleep with the vast majority of his weapons on his person, and I have a feeling that if he were to be woken up in the middle of the night too people jumping him. It would not be stun shots that he would be shooting. So we'll need to be both fast and accurate for this to succeed without us ending up in the hospital."

Before Cain could continue with the plan, a quiet voice next to the group responded "Well then you will probably need some help." As they turned to see who was talking Cain noticed the man with the black great coat off the bullhead from the day before starting to rise into a kneeling position next to the group.

Then another surprise came in the form of Jaune rising up from nearby and joining the group while saying count me in too, I don't take kindly to people costing me my beauty sleep. However, all seriousness from his statement was lost on the group due to the fact that he was wearing a one piece pajama suit.

As everyone sweat dropped at the sight before them; Cain gave voice to the question on everyone's mind "Jaune why the hell are you wearing that?"

As Jaune looked down with an oblivious look on his face Cain was once again reminded of the fact that Jaune was just a little more socially inept than most of the other guys in the group. Thus to avoid causing him any unnecessary teasing he said "Never mind it doesn't matter, let's get back to the matter at hand right now." Looking back at the guy in the great coat he asked "What's your name? And do you have anything that might help us with little endeavor?"

"My name is Corvo Attano," Corvo said as he pulled out his crossbow, and loaded in the sleeping darts "and yes I do have something that will help with this situation." he said with a small smile. "These darts will leave him sleeping till morning giving us plenty of time to put that friend of yours in the shower, wash him his clothes, his weapons, and anything else that might smell, clean it too, and still get back here in time for us to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

"Ok," Here's the plan Cain said "Jaune you go to his locker, and get all his clothes, and weapons. Leave nothing behind we are going to wash all of it tonight. His locker number 483, and his locker code is xxxx. The rest of us will go with Corvo here, and get are friend over to the showers with his clothes and weapons that are on him. Once we get there Corvo you are to clean any of his weapons. The rest of us are to get him and those clothes cleaned of all dirt, dust and anything else that might be causing that smell." With that Cain stuck his hand out into the middle of the circle, and as the other started to do the same He quietly whispered "Now let's get to it."

Wordlessly the other's stuck their hands in, and then silently Cain led the larger group over to the sleeping form of Jurgen. As everyone got into position Cain pointed to Corvo, and raised his hand showing three fingers. He slowly started to curl them back into a fist counting down from three, when he got to one though he saw the shift in Jurgen's form, and realized that something was waking the man up, and he immediately dropped his last finger, and kicked out at Jurgen's rapidly rising hands as the man brought his gun to bear.

Thankfully Corvo shot his dart, right where Jurgen ended up rather than where he had been lying down. Otherwise Jurgen would have been fully awake, and been able to reset himself. Instead between Cain's Kick off balancing him, and Corvo's sleep dart, Jurgen didn't have enough wits about him to try again, and within a few seconds he was lying face down asleep again.

Smiling Cain whispered "Ren grab his weapons, Ichigo Corvo grab his arms and, I'll get his legs. We'll take him to the showers and get this done with."

As he spoke Cain was already moving towards Jurgen's feet. However, everyone stopped when Jurgen released a small twitch. After a moment Corvo said "Guys we need to speed this up now. In all my time wielding this weapon I've never seen anyone do anything more than snore once they were hit with one of these darts. Which can only mean one thing he has an immunity to poison's." With that said Corvo grabbed his arm, and after a moment of waiting for the others to grab their respective body parts, he took off at a steady jog that all of them could keep up with rather easily.

Behind them Ren had grabbed Jurgen's rifle, and was following the group rapidly in the hopes that they could complete this task before the poison could wear off of the boy. All the same it seemed like forever, before the group ever actually made it to the showers due to all the people in the way.

Once they got to the showers the group almost breathed a silent sigh of relief, as Jurgen had seemed to calm down again, and was no longer twitching every few moments. The group took this as a positive sign, and prepared the rest of the plan. All they needed now was for Jaune to show up with the clothes.

However, Jaune did the group one better as he showed up not only with the clothes, but also with some heavy strength, body soap, and shampoo. Smiling the blonde boy said "I grabbed the strongest stuff I could find on short notice. I figured it would be better for us all." He then proceeded to hand all of Jurgen's weapons to Corvo, and the rest of the group grabbed the clothes, and body of the sleeping Jurgen and moved the pile towards the nearest shower.

When they turned the shower on though, the group quickly found out why Jurgen had stopped twitching earlier. The poison had worn off at an astronomically fast rate, and the reason Jurgen had stopped twitching was because his body had just stayed asleep after it had worked out the poison. Now that Water was running over the poor boy though, he was completely awake again, and also completely ready for a fight. The first to feel Jurgen's wrath was poor Jaune who was pouring the shampoo into his hair.

A quick sucker punch to poor Jaune's jaw though, saw the boy falling asleep himself at Jurgen's feet. Seeing this Cain immediately jumped on him from behind, and instead of trying to hurt Jurgen he decided to stick with the plan. So he started to rub his hands furiously through Jurgen's hair. Until Jurgen grabbed him and threw him into the opposing wall's showers that is. Ren was up next and he grabbed the body soap, and started to furiously rub it across Jurgen's clothes in a vain attempt to force the soap through the material, and onto the boy's skin. As he rubbed he started to dodge the thrusts that came his way as several of them were quite well placed, and he knew he would feel several new bruises the next day.

Before long though, Cain was back in the fight and pinning Jurgen's arms to his side so that Ren could scrub with a little less of a fight. Thanks to the water falling on his face was also awake now, and seeing Cain holding his arms Jaune wrapped his whole body around Jurgen's legs to keep him from using them.

Meanwhile Ichigo was at the next shower over washing all of Jurgen's clothes with his own bar of soap. Though it almost seemed like he was making no progress, and he was starting to get mad. Thus it almost came as a surprise for Ichigo actually tore the material of the first shirt. However, with the tearing came the revelation that changed everything for the group. Jurgen's clothes had a layer of grime in it that was quite literally nothing, but what appeared to be old sweat, dirt, oil, grease, and mold. It all seemed to remind Ichigo of something he had witnessed once long ago, back when he was a boy; and his parents had taken him to a small estate where some nobles had lived. His father had told them they were relatives of theirs, but Ichigo never saw the resemblance since they had been so weird and childish. The servants had also seemed off as most of them had worn incredibly dirty clothes whenever they left the estate, clothes that never looked like they were washed.

When he asked his father about this, he had responded by telling Ichigo that it was for their safety. "The villagers nearby are good people, but they are old fashioned, and very mean to anyone who isn't like them. Thus they believe these servants are below them, and do not have the same rights as they do. Because of this the servants here wear dirty raggedy clothes to look like woodsmen, rather than what they really are." Once Ichigo had learned this he started to look for what would make the servants different from him, because until this point they had just seemed like mild mannered people. It wasn't until he saw one of them getting out of bed one day that he understood the full difference between them.

As Ichigo remembered this he immediately knew what the problem really was, because he had seen many other people before in his life that had had to live similarly. "Guys stop. He has a secret that he doesn't want to share with us."

Ichigo was already getting up, and getting ready to just go back to bed when Jurgen all of a sudden asked "How did you figure it out?"

"Simple," Ichigo replied "I met some people who had to do the same thing to protect themselves in the past." As he spoke Ichigo's face was beyond serious, and he said compassionately "I want you to know you don't need to hide your true self from anyone here as long as I'm around."

When Jurgen heard this, he went slack in Cain's arms, and Cain decided that he should let go. After a few seconds Jaune followed suit, and before long all three men stood facing Jurgen as he looked down at the ground.

Cain looked over at the shirt that Ichigo had torn, and immediately recognized what Jurgen was hiding as well. Looking back at Jurgen in surprise for a second Cain thought back to the fight earlier in the day when Jurgen had seemed so ready to defend the Faunus girl, and suddenly everything made sense to him. No one got that mad over someone else getting attacked unless they themselves had been attacked for the exact same reasons. On top of that no one wore clothes that were as dirty and ill fitting as Jurgen's unless they were actually using the dirt as a way to cover something up. In this case it would be the fact that Jurgen was for to hairy to be a regular human his age, and a pair of animal ears on the top of his head.

Gritting his teeth slightly Cain walked up to him and cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. "You idiot!" He groused while looking at the frown on Jurgen's face "How did you not think I would accept you even if you were a Faunus. I obviously have no problem with them since I fought for one earlier."

Jurgen looked at him and frowning said "Just because you accept us doesn't mean that others do."

Jaune decided that it was his turn to pipe in here as he said "Trust me on this point in life Jurgen, as long as your friends accept you for who you are then it doesn't matter what others think. Especially at this school."

Cain smiled at that, and asked "Just for the record, might I ask what you are?" As he said this, Cain smiled to show that he was genuinely curious, but that he would take no offense if Jurgen didn't answer.

Jurgen looked at him for a quick moment with a deadpanned expression before he sighed and said "Grey wolf."

"Glad to hear," Cain said "Now I would like to ask you to take a shower so that the rest of us can possibly get some sleep too."

Standing up from behind the wall that he had been cleaning Jurgen's weapons behind, Corvo piped in with a quick "Please!" before he dropped back down to keep cleaning.

Jurgen looked around for a quick second and said "Fine, but I would like some privacy. Just because I'm doing as you ask doesn't mean that I want to actually give you fags a show!"

At this everyone turned to leave, but not before they all grabbed Jurgen's clothes and tossed them in the trash and dropped some red dust in it to light it on fire. "Hey, what am I supposed to wear once I get out of the shower?!" Jurgen yelled after their retreating forms.

"We'll lend you some clothes idiot, don't worry about it." Ichigo called over his shoulder. With that they all went and grabbed a few articles of clothing for the Faunus boy, and left them at the end of the shower for Jurgen to use after he got out.

Then everyone including Corvo who was done cleaning the weapons by this point all went to bed. As they went though Cain looked over to Corvo and asked "Just how good with weapons are you that you managed to clean all of his in less than 15 minutes?"

"I didn't" he replied "That boy takes remarkably good care of his weapons despite his personal hygiene issues."

**As you guessed this chapter was all about Jurgen. As a character I really enjoy how devoted to Cain he is in the book series, and I really wanted to give him a reason to truly believe in his ability as both a leader and a friend like he does in the books. However, on top of all that I really wanted to A.) Get rid of his smell from the books, as I feel like he would be a better fighter if he wasn't always giving away his position, and B.) Give him something instead of his ability to interrupt telepaths, thus his immunity to poison's.**

**All in all I think the chapter turned out well, but in the end it is kind of up to you all as the readers whether this goes anywhere. Funnily enough I am still loving this story too lol. Though maybe it is time I found a beta for this story. Anyone else agree with this assessment?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So for those of you who don't know Monty Oum the creator of RWBY died recently, after his death I didn't really feel like writing for a while, but as you can see I am back now. Thus saying I wanted everyone to know that I am sorry for the delay all the same. I haven't really ever written much in the way of romance before, and definitely not any that is good. So I reread this chapter several times to fix any mistakes in it. I can only say I am so glad that I did because I ended up adding like 2,000 words to this chapter which makes me wonder how much I need to fix the other chapters. So I may or may not go and rewrite the previous chapters **if I do this I will post it in the author's note in the next chapter out**!**

**Also just for everyone's information twice now for some reason when I try to upload the new chapter a previous one has taken its place! I am truly sorry about this, but I do not know how to stop this. So I will look a day or so after every new chapter to make sure this does not happen again without me catching it. I want those who pointed this out to me to know I appreciate it that you all took the time to give me a heads up on this problem. I have tried to fix it up till now, last I checked it had worked as well.**

**If anyone has any other comments or concerns I would appreciate hearing them just so everybody knows. However, forewarning I probably will not change the story just for you.**

**As always I hope everyone enjoys this chapter update.**

Team CJCK Chapter 6

After the shower escapade from the night before Cain and his new group of friends had all slept better. Though, Cain, Jurgen, Jaune, and Ren all seemed to wake up with a few extra bumps on them from the day before. Cain and Jurgen more so thanks to their little fight. However, despite everything he had been through the day before even Cain could see that Jurgen looked more than just clean today; he looked as though he had nothing left to hide. His wolf ears were even up for everyone to see.

When Ruby saw the ears she had gasped, and there was a moment of fear on Cain's part that he was going to lose a friend from the stunned look on the girl's face, but after recovering she had immediately glomped down onto Jurgen like a fan girl. At first it had been adorable, but after a few minutes it was starting to get awkward for everyone. Poor Jurgen himself seemed like he was the most uncomfortable over the whole situation, and slowly started to try and extricate himself from the surprisingly strong grip the girl had on him.

Seeing his friend's predicament, Cain decided he would try and help him, but after a quick trial he realized that he couldn't get Ruby to let go without hurting her or Jurgen; so he after a moment of thinking on how to solve the problem Cain decided that he would try and find Ruby's elusive sister. He hadn't met her yet, but he was certain that he remembered the girl having blonde hair, and only half of a skirt, and vaguely that her clothes were mostly brown. With this rough memory in mind Cain left on his minor quest. If he had known what was about to happen to him though, Cain would never have decided to help Jurgen from his not so un-enjoyable trial.

As Cain walked across the room he noticed several blonde girls around, but none that he remembered from the day before. He did however; see the Faunus girl Yoruichi, and her friend Kisuke. And after a quick glance at the former decided that it would be more than worth his while to say good morning to Yoruichi, even if her friend made him feel like a lab rat being studied. From where he walked Cain could see that Yoruichi was wearing an orange sweater on top that was not skin tight, but accentuated her upper body very nicely. On her legs she was wearing a pair of black skin tight yoga pants, which unlike her sweater did indeed show off her curves in a way that caused most men and some women to take a second look at her. Kisuke on the other hand was wearing a green and white striped bucket hat, with a black haori over a green gee. The oddest part of his already weird get up was his shoes though, which from what Cain could see were a pair of ancient wooden clogs.

Getting over to the odd pair of friends turned out to be a bit more of a challenge than he had expected as there was a table with what appeared to be several girls with some severe anger issues in the way. One was a red Amazon type girl who appeared to be wielding a spear and a shield. Cain couldn't help but notice two things about this girl one she didn't appear to want the fight that was about to start, and two she was drop dead gorgeous! Even with her armor on Cain could tell that her physical build was very similar to Yoruichi's, and that she appeared to be an exceptional fighter.

The next girl was a girl that more closely resembled Ruby than he would have expected possible without her actually having skipped a few years. This was to say that the girl only appeared to be about fifteen years old. Despite this Cain could see that this girl rarely ever smiled, and the hard glint in her purple eyes screamed that she thought of herself as one who was better than those around her. She had short black hair that was in a bob cut, a petite, though not immature figure on her body. She wore an elaborate black kimono on, that was a stark contrast to the sword she wielded. This being a long white katana with a beautiful long ribbon at the end, and Cain almost felt like she was about to start dancing rather than fighting from the stance that she held.

The next girl was standing right next to her, and despite her white hair she had the same body type as the previous one, and had the same angry glint in her eyes. It was almost like looking at inverse copies of the same person seeing these two standing next to each other, and just like the girl next to her she was wielding a single sword. Unlike the previous girl though, this girl wielded a rapier with an elaborate hilt that had several different colors in it. As Cain looked closer he came to the conclusion that the colors in her hilt were dust cartridges, and that she was probably pretty proficient with the stuff as she had so many different colors. She too looked like she was getting ready more for a dance than a fight, though that was all fencers seemed to prefer to fight.

The final girl was wearing a black shihakusho like the second one, and was of medium build. Though Cain could still tell that this girl was a rare beauty, one look at her and Cain knew she had a killer body, and that she could kill her opponents without a second thought. Everything about her screamed of one who had taken uncountable lives before. The very air around the girl seemed to grow dark with despair, and Cain could only see death in the flow of her long black hair. It was made even worse by the fact that she held her long katana gun in a loose grasp as though those that she was facing were utterly beneath her. Cain had only ever felt this fear once before, and that had led him to the hardest fight of his life. It was a fight that had made Cain the hero of slums after he had killed the previous slum lord, a vile man who had worshipped chaos with utter devotion. As soon as his mind went to that fight and he felt the killing intent that the girl was putting out; Cain was drawing his weapons and preparing himself for a fight to the death.

What Cain didn't know was that at that moment he was also putting out quite an impressive amount of killing intent as well. His previous experience with fighting in the slums, had given Cain quite a life, and many times he had been forced to kill to survive. Because of this he released his personal aura during this time, had developed his own killing intent, and had learned to let off his killing intent subconsciously so that people would know he was not someone they wanted to mess with. Unfortunately in this case it worked against Cain as he would have been able to walk straight through the fight without ever being noticed if he hadn't released his own killing intent right then. It only took a few seconds for the last girl to turn and look at him over her shoulder with slightly excited eyes.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Another competitor for our little impromptu death match?" The girl said as she starting to smile and back up to make room in the girl's circle for Cain. Cain however, didn't turn his back on the girl for a second, instead keeping her directly in front of him. He knew exactly how dangerous someone like this girl was, and he had no intention of giving her a chance to kill him while his back was turned.

Furtively Cain looked around for any teachers nearby to supervise them so that he could get out of this. All the while he was doing his best to keep a calm and composed expression on in the face of this new enemy. "You ma'am are one of the most chilling enemies that I do believe I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Cain said trying to draw this out for others to come to his rescue. "Why are you all doing this anyway? Are all of us not supposed to be allies here to fight the Grimm?"

The woman's smile wavered for a quick second as she replied "Well it appears you are a rather passive aggressive fighter aren't you. I find it amazing that you would be as strong as you are without actually enjoying the chance of a good fight. Oh well not that I think you don't already know the reason that I want this fight, but I'll tell you anyway. I enjoy fighting for the thrill that it gives me. Who cares if we are allies or not as long as I get to feel this excited again and again."

"If that is the case why fight now when it will probably only lead to you getting expelled, and then having no place in which to find a decent opponent?" Cain asked as he looked at the girl with a slightly impassive curiosity.

"I guess you're right it is kind of pointless to fight here if it will get us kicked out of the school before we even get a chance to enjoy the experience." With that the girl sheathed her blade, and let her killing intent slip away. With it gone Cain saw the girl change before his very eyes. While she still seemed dangerous to him, it was almost like she was just another student there to learn. This greatly unnerved Cain as he had never seen anyone switch between killer, and regular fighter so quickly before; and he knew that this was probably a great weapon for the girl.

She walked right up to him and said "My name is Retsu Unohana, and I would greatly appreciate a sparring session with you sometime, if you ever get that stick out of your ass and decide to have some fun." She said as she looked him in the eyes and for just a second he could feel her desire and killing intent hit him full force as she gave a girlish giggle his way. He kept his face neutral as he looked straight ahead past her to where the other girls were putting away their own weapons, and tried his hardest maintain the appearance despite the fear he felt at that moment.

"Maybe," he replied "if you ever manage to curb that bloodlust of yours, I might just take you up on that offer." Though, Cain never expected her to outright laugh at his statement as she walked away.

Shaking his head he quickly turned to leave for Yoruichi and Kisuke, but when he turned, he saw the other three girls walking calmly toward him, and he decided that with this many beauties walking his way he might want to stay for a few extra seconds. Later Cain would say that this was the second mistake he had made that day. Still he stood there and sheathed his chainsword, and holstered his bolter, while waiting for the girls. The first one to get to him was the red headed one, and she looked very relieved as she said, "Thanks for stepping in when you did, that was very brave of you." She was about to continue when the white haired girl interrupted her.

"BRAVE! YOU CALL THAT BRAVE? The boy is clearly a lunatic to even think that he could stand in our league!" the white haired girl said as she motioned between both herself and the purple eyed girl next to her who seemed to hold the same opinion as the speaker. "There is no way he could have stood up to you two! He is clearly nothing more than a vagrant who doesn't know when to pick his fights." The white haired girl finished. Cain stood silently off to the side thinking to himself how completely right the girl was at that moment, but still he was more than a little offended that she didn't even know him and still figured he had stood no chance.

"Honestly were you trying to get yourself killed?" the purple eyed girl said as she looked up to Cain's features. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone as stupid as you in my entire life. Do you even know who that girl you faced down was? For that matter, who are you even? Some no name wannabe trying to fight with actual competitors?"

Cain quirked an eyebrow at the girl retaining a regal expression on his face and responded "No, but where I come from death is a part of life, and only the strong survive, so I am not exactly a pushover." Inwardly Cain was wondering if it might have been better for him if he had left to go catch up with Yoruichi instead of waiting to meet this particular group of vixens as so far he had only been thanked by one, and continuously berated by the other two.

The red haired one saved him from any further interrogation by the inverse twins as she jumped to his defense "Guys you don't know anything about this man. He might just be able to have fought on par with both of our groups if he had wanted to too. You should never judge someone solely based upon whether you know of them or not. Besides it wasn't me who managed to make Retsu back down from the fight it was him. So there must be something more to him than meets the eye." At this point the red haired girl turned to Cain and said in a very sweet voice "By the way hi, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, and these two lovely ladies are Rukia Kuchiki with the black hair and Weiss Schnee with the white hair." She said indicating each of the girls with a wave of her free arm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nikos." Cain said putting direct emphasis onto only mentioning her. "My name is Caiphas Cain, but I prefer to just be called Cain by those who know me." He continued as he swept his hand out in front of him to shake her hand, and then after a quick pause he turned to the other two girls and offered them a quick formal bow as well while stating "It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well ladies."

Cain of course recognized both girls for who they were. Even in the slums Cain had been given ample opportunity to hear both of the girl's family names, and know what they were famous for. If that hadn't been enough the look of disdain in their eyes would have easily given away their station's in life as both girls were looking down on almost everyone around them as they walked by. Cain had seen this look many times before in his life as he had been forced on more than one occasion to entertain nobility as they came to see what slum life was like, and to get some merchandise that could not be obtained anywhere else easily. On those occasions Cain had gotten to see just how haughty both the noble and merchant classes really were. However, in that situation their money had bought them his respect, here he had no such concern and was deciding whether he even wanted to give it to these two.

However, despite his previous insult to the two of them both girls accepted the slight, and seemed to get over it and on with the meeting. "Well Pyrrha is right I suppose." Weiss said with a sniff, which was one of the most un-insulting gestures he had ever received from the upper classes. "His appearance did cause that sore loser to leave her alone." She continued looking to Rukia.

"True," Rukia agreed as she looked towards Cain with slightly less disdain than she had been previously looking at him "how did you manage to make her leave Mr. Cain?" As Rukia finished speaking she showed honest curiosity towards him. "That girl has never been known to back down from a fight against anyone." She finished with a small frown.

"She didn't back down," Cain replied looking at her with a small smile "I simply reminded her that if she killed anyone right now she would most definitely be kicked out of the school." Unknown to his small audience Cain felt a shiver of fear crawl up his spine as he remembered her last look at him.

"Kill? Kill? Who was going to be killed?"Weiss asked as she looked at him with equal amounts of disgust, and disdain at the mere mentioning of anyone being killed.

As he looked around the group Cain realized that Rukia was also looking at him with the same look, but that Pyrrha was looking at him with a small amount of understanding, almost like she had heard a rumor before, but hadn't known whether to believe it until this moment. "You all didn't feel her killing intent?" Cain asked as he looked at the group.

"Killing intent, what is that?" Asked Weiss as she looked at Cain with what appeared to be disbelief in anything that he was saying.

"You all don't know yet do you?" Cain replied "When someone becomes a killer, and I mean they kill multiple times on purpose for whatever reason, they learn to release their aura in a way that causes others like them to know they're there. It also, causes others to feel fear when it is released. You can picture this like an animal's sixth sense that allows them to know when danger is nearby. Though one would not be able to tell what caused them to feel this fear if they themselves had never been in any life or death situations, and didn't know what it was like for others to want them dead.

That girl has not only killed on many occasions," Cain continued as he saw a rapt audience in at least Pyrrha, "but she has also grown so accustomed to it that she actually enjoys doing it now." Cain thought about adding on that he felt like she also enjoyed fighting just to fight, and wouldn't always kill her opponents if they were good. But he couldn't prove this point to the girls in front of him like he could the first part, so instead of causing them to doubt him he went ahead and left it off there.

"How do you expect us to believe a lie as obvious as that one?" Rukia all but yelled at Cain bringing several nearby students attention to the group. "I mean can you even provide a miniscule amount of evidence to support your theory?" The girl finished as she and Weiss glared at Cain with both doubt and contempt.

"Simple," Cain said "I can show you how it feels again. Not on that level though." He added almost as an afterthought; before he slowly started release his own killing intent to a minimal level. At first nothing happened, and the girls all looked at him a little doubtfully, but then they all started to feel a little fear as they stood there looking at Cain impassive expression. Rukia and Weiss even started to feel a little sweat start to bead out on the back of their necks, and to all of the girls it seemed almost as if Cain grew a little and his expression started to sneer at them in a menacing way.

After a few moments he stopped and stared at the girls to see what they all thought of his little display. It was Pyrrha that finally spoke up as she said "I believe you Cain, and I thank you even more for stepping in on our fight against Retsu, as that power would undoubtedly cause one of us to falter at a critical moment in the fight if fully released upon us. Because of that, it appears to be a very useful ability to have in a fight."

"No," Cain said with a fierce expression on his face, "It only helps one in a fight against others who have never experienced this feeling before, otherwise one can just work right through the feeling of fear it entails, and see the truth beyond it. Because of this fact, it is usually only used as a way to warn lesser opponents away, and to warn those who know the feeling that you are ready for them if they attack."

"Hmm, I see." Pyrrha said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Anyway ladies, like I said it was a pleasure, and I can't wait to see you all again, but I have a previous engagement to get back too." With that Cain left for where he saw Yoruichi still sitting with Kisuke.

What Cain didn't know was that behind him the conversation hadn't ended just yet, as Rukia asked "So if Retsu was giving off this so called killing intent, which I kind of think she was with how I felt, then how does Cain know she has killed before, couldn't she have just learned how to do it from those around her?"

"Simple," said Pyrrha as she looked at the purple eyed girl "he's a killer too." As she finished, Pyrrha turned and looked at retreating form of Cain, and thought back to how he had looked in the last few moments as he had explained this unique ability to the girls. As she did this she remembered the slight amount of regret that had entered his eyes, the pain as though he had been forced to kill to survive, and in that moment Pyrrha felt drawn to Cain in a way she could not explain for the life of her. A desire to ease that deeply hidden pain and to know just what caused him that pain.

Back with Cain

Cain walked slowly after his conversation with Pyrrha and the girls, remembering past events for a moment. While he never really disliked his time in the slums he rarely let himself remember the early years when the previous slum lord had ruled the place, and the entire place had been ruled by the rule "eat or be eaten." With a shrug, Cain slowly came back to reality to find himself almost upon his new friends.

Composing himself he quickly ducked into the seat right next to Yoruichi, and with an emotionless voice said, "So how is my future date doing today?" With all the people coming and going this morning many people had been sitting down right next to people they didn't know so that their friends would have room at the table. So it came as no surprise to Cain when Yoruichi nearly jumped out of her seat as she turned and looked at him. First with a look of anger growing over her features, then after a moment Yoruichi's face started to give a playful smile as she realized who had asked her.

"She is doing marvelous this morning and even better now that her rescuer has deemed her worth sitting down with for breakfast." Yoruichi replied with a false expression of adoration on her face. "What brings the mighty Cain to the table of this humble Faunus this morning?" She asked as she looked at him with a thoughtful expression, she then answered her own question before Cain had a chance. "Perhaps you just couldn't stay away from me, and were drawn to me as soon as you woke up." As she spoke Yoruichi put a very flirtatious expression on her face, and sidled up as close to Cain as she could without removing their clothes, and pressed her ample bosom up along his arm.

For his part Cain was more than just a little uncomfortable as he had never been in this situation before. However, he wasn't going to show his discomfort to her so he smiled and said "Perhaps you are correct; and the thought of being by such a beautiful, and loveable lady was just so appealing to me that I could not help but search high and low as soon as I woke up this morning." As he spoke he forced himself to look into Yoruichi's eyes rather than have them rove over her body, and because of this he noticed the slight blush that started to color her dark cheeks.

With his smile getting larger he asked "Oh my, are you blushing Yoruichi? I do believe you might be even more beautiful when you do that." Cain said, and for his part he had never felt like he was telling more of a truth than in that moment. Needless to say Cain enjoyed it immensely when Yoruichi blushed even more deeply as she turned her eyes away.

"Damn, I was thinking you might be the average hero type that has never even flirted with a girl." Yoruichi admitted as she backed up to sit in front of her breakfast tray again. "I didn't expect you to actually flirt back." As she spoke Yoruichi's blush faded away and she started to pout in a way that said she really enjoyed getting the better of her verbal opponents.

Smiling Cain laughed to himself quietly as he thought about how right Yoruichi actually was. Of course his quiet chuckle caused the girl to look at him curiously, "What's so funny?" she asked as her pout disappeared instead for a small glare instead.

He simply replied while looking straight ahead "I was just thinking that your pout might just be as beautiful as your blush." As he finished speaking he snuck a quick look at her to see her reaction; he was not disappointed either. For growing on Yoruichi's face for the second time that day was a blush.

Cain was just about to comment on his amazing fortune when their conversation was interrupted by Kisuke, "Alright love birds enough of the verbal jousting, at this point you guys should either get to the point of this conversation, or go get a room." As he spoke the first part of his sentence was directed at Cain since Kisuke was generally curious about this. The second part was directed at Yoruichi though, as Kisuke also greatly enjoyed making the girl embarrassed. And it was more than obvious that Kisuke was happy to add the second part as he laughed at Yoruichi's angry face.

For a moment Cain thought that maybe Yoruichi would strike the blonde boy, but Yoruichi took no such action, instead she turned back to Cain, and asked "What are you here for Cain? Not that I mind you being here, it's just that I didn't expect you to chase after me so soon." As she finished her statement she looked at Cain with a playful expression on her face.

Smiling Cain said I'm actually looking for someone to help Jurgen with a small problem he is having currently." Cain said as his mind was brought back to his friend's plight. "Which brings me to my question have you guys seen a girl with blonde hair and brown clothes, she's wearing what appears to be a portion of a brown skirt over a pair of black shorts. Odd though, I've never heard of that style of clothing before." Cain finished describing the girl, and looked over to his companions.

Yoruichi's stare was slightly defensive as she looked at him, and Kisuke's was full of total curiosity. "How would this girl be able to help Jurgen's current problem, whatever that problem might be?"

"Do you all remember the girl in the red hood from last night?" Cain asked. After waiting for a quick moment for his audience to answer in the affirmative he continued, "Well last night we forced Jurgen to take a shower so that we could sleep in his general vicinity without suffocating, and we found out that he is a wolf Faunus. Well Ruby, the girl with the red hood on seems to think that it is simply the cutest and most adorable thing that she has ever seen in her young life. And so saying she hasn't let go of him since she sat down for breakfast this morning."

"Why don't you all just remove her from him yourselves?" Yoruichi asked with small frown of confusion on her face.

"We would," Cain said "but she is a surprisingly strong individual, and we are worried that she may end up hurting Jurgen if we pull on her any harder." As Cain finished he motioned towards his neck to signify where Ruby was holding onto Jurgen. "Also, it appears that he finds it particularly awkward when she all but snuggles with his ears."

Kisuke was mute for a second before he fell off of the bench laughing, and Yoruichi simply chuckled at her fellow Faunus unfortunate circumstances. Finally Kisuke asked the question that had been on both his, and Yoruichi's minds. "So how will the blonde girl be able help Jurgen in this situation?"

"The girl is apparently Ruby's sister." Cain said "We were hoping that she would be able to get Ruby off without causing either of them any permanent damage, before the test later today."

"Well," a voice from Cain's other side said, "it seems you are in luck as I'm sitting right here." As he turned around he noticed that a girl was now sitting next to him, and that on top of that she was the same blonde girl from the airship the day before. "So where is my little sister at?"

"Oh thank heavens!" Cain said as he looked at the girl. "I was starting to think that I would never find you."

"You did, so what now?" the girl responded with a small smile on her face as she looked at both Cain, and then over his shoulder to Yoruichi who had a small glare on her face.

"Now I take you, and you remove your sister from Jurgen so that he can actually take the test later." As he was speaking Cain was already standing up, and preparing to walk back to his table with his friends. Before he had made it three steps though, Cain felt someone grab his left arm and spin him back around.

As he finished his unexpected turn Cain started to reach for his sword as fast as he could as he started to look for a nearby threat, what he saw though, was two very surprised faces on Yoruichi' and Kisuke's faces as they saw the weariness in cross Cain's eyes, and a playful smirk on Ruby's sisters face. Looking down at her confused Cain asked her while putting up his sword, "What's the hold up?"

The growing smirk on the girl's face was unnerving to say the least, but Cain decided to keep his composure as a sense of foreboding started to creep up his spine. The response he received both caught Cain off guard, and confirmed his gut's feeling, as the girl looked at him with a devious smile and said "What's in it for me?"

Cain frowned for a moment as he looked at the girl and thought, '_What a waste of time.'_ After all it wasn't like he was asking the girl for one of her kidneys, so why should she be trying to make him pay for such a small favor.

On the outside though he responded somewhat guardedly "What do you want in return?" At this moment the girl smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Yoruichi and replied "I want a date to help you out."

Cain's first response was to immediately reply yes, for as he now looked at her he realized that not only was the girl beautiful, with long golden hair that brought out her eyes. She was also just as well endowed as Yoruichi was, with skin that was creamy, and smooth, compared to Yoruichi's dark and enticing skin. However, with Yoruichi sitting right next to her, and the look of pure jealousy that was emanating off of her he figured that it would be better for the girl, and more importantly for himself, that he not accept this offer without at least either a cursory attempt at denying it, or without first finding out her reason.

"Why? You neither know me nor do you know anything about me. So why would you want to go out on a date with me?" Cain asked as he looked at the girl with suspicion evident on his normally stoic face.

"Well Ruby told me what you did for that Faunus girl yesterday, and I have always found men who stood up for people who are being oppressed to be very attractive. Plus I want to thank you for being Ruby's friend when you met her. Most men would avoid her since she is two years younger than most of the rest of us here. So while I don't know you personally, I do know a little about you as a person, and what you stand for." The girl spoke with kindness in her voice, and an honesty that surprised Cain as he looked into her eyes. "Plus, I'm a thrill seeker, and anyone who is willing to get into a fight before he even gets through initiation is probably fun to be around." The look in the girl's eyes was one of pure thankfulness and excitement.

"If that wasn't enough I think you're actually kinda cute!" the last part almost seemed like a lie to Cain as it was only at this moment that she started to take her excited eyes off of Yoruichi, and started to look him over. And for the first time in his life Cain knew what it was like to be looked at like a play toy. It was as though the girl was eyeing someone that would be easy to take advantage of and then throw away before things ever got out of hand for her. He really couldn't tell yet whether it was sexually, or if the girl was like Retsu, and only looking for an opponent to sate her appetite for battle. Knowing Ruby though, it was probably the latter.

As Cain listened to the girl speak he couldn't help, but think to himself _'Man I only did like one thing for someone else, and already people seem to think I am some sort of hero, plus befriending Ruby is only common sense as a girl that is two years younger than us and already in Beacon is indeed a good fighter. Thus she is definitely someone I would rather have as an ally than an enemy.'_ The last part of the blonde's statement only confirmed his suspicion about her she had completely misjudged Cain. He was no thrill seeker, no hero, and he definitely wasn't naïve enough to through away a talented friend just because of her age. On top of all that he definitely wasn't stupid enough to fall for a ploy that was only meant to get under Yoruichi's skin. All the same he figured it would be wiser to keep the girl thinking along these lines rather than to correct her. So he said "Well, as much as I would love to take you up on your offer, my first date is already spoken for by my friend Yoruichi next to you." As he spoke he gestured toward the girl over the blondes shoulder.

"That's cute and all," the girl replied as she looked between the two with a playful smile "but she didn't ask you to be her boyfriend did she?" Seeing Cain shake his head she replied "Well then it appears to me that she only asked you out on a date. This means you are more than free to take me on a date after your date with her." With her piece said to Cain the girl looked over her shoulder towards purple haired girl, and asked "Is that ok with you? Unless of course, you aren't confident enough in your own ability to keep him if you like him." The last part only proving Cain's theory that she was only looking for strong opponents to fight. Then he looked up to see Yoruichi blushing as she looked at him.

Looking down from Cain to the girl Yoruichi replied "I'm more than confident in my own ability to keep a man worth keeping; and you are right I only asked him out on a date, I didn't ask for anymore than that. So, yes I it is fine with me if you take him on a date." Yoruichi said with a small smile starting to play at the edges of her lips. Cain could see the same smile starting to grow on Yoruichi's face that he would expect on the face of a person who was about to start a friendly spar, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that this would be anything other than friendly by the end of this competition. On top of that he was starting to wonder about the girl's motivation again, as now it seemed like this was not meant to be a sparring competition, but rather a lover's competition; which left Cain raising an eyebrow an eyebrow in curiosity.

Shaking the feeling off Cain said "Ladies this is all fine and good using me as a prize for this little competition that you have started, but I really would like to help Jurgen out of Ruby's grasp. So if you wouldn't mind following me we can get this little show on the road, and maybe I can get a little bit more of my breakfast before we need to head on to our next little escapade." With that said Cain turned and started to walk back towards his table and his friends, but not before seeing that both of the girls seemed to be sufficiently chastised for using him like a piece of meat to be fought over. At least for the moment

As they were walking away Cain looked over his shoulder to see both Yoruichi, and Kisuke following along next to the blonde girl. "By the way my name is Cain," he said as he looked back in front of him, "and the girl and guy next to you are Yoruichi and Kisuke respectively. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance…"

Here Cain gave a momentary pause. And the girl continued for him "Yang, Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances as well." Yang responded as she walked up next to Cain and whispered seductively into his ear "Especially you hero."

At this Cain looked at her in surprise, and with more than a little red starting to color his cheeks as he realized that he now had a very attractive woman that was leaning up against him in public, and putting more than a little of her exposed skin against his chest, and flirting with him. He never would have expected this to ever happen to him. He immediately turned away as he tried to school his features and will the blush away from his face. However, he was met on the other side by Yoruichi who also whispered into his ear seductively "Hmm, so you blush too, if I had known that I would've been trying a little harder." she said as she lightly pulled Cain's arm into the side of her rather robust chest.

At this Cain's flush got ten times deeper as to others around the group, and Kisuke it appeared like Cain was getting a sunburn right before their very eyes. Looking straight ahead Cain schooled his features as best as he could, and did the only thing he could; maintain his composure. Looking for his friends and trying to pretend that nothing was out of the normal. This was starting to work for all of twenty seconds before, just when his friends came into view, Yang jumped back onto his vacant left arm, and Cain's blush grew on his face once again. However, it must be noted that despite his blush Cain did manage to keep his features schooled into a neutral expression.

It didn't help much though, as by the time he got to the table everyone was staring at him including Ruby who had stopped fangirling after Jurgen's ears once she saw her sister walking up to the table on Cain's arm, opposite of the Faunus girl he had saved the day before.

The whole table was quiet as they took in everything from the fact that Cain had two amazing women on his arms to the fact that despite his neutral expression he was also as red as a cherry tomato. For a moment nothing happened then out of nowhere Nora blurted out "Damn I didn't know you were such a player Cain." Then the whole table busted out laughing as Cain tried, but failed to maintain his calm façade. The three people with him even started to chuckle at the situation too.

Finally when everyone's laughter had died down a little, Yang let go of Cain's arm walked over to Ruby, and pulled her away so that they could go to the locker room. As she passed Cain though she said loud enough for everyone to hear "alright my part of the bargain is done I'll be expecting you to ask me on that date sometime soon, though not until you and Yoruichi go out of course." Yang finished as she winked at the girl on Cain's other arm.

The whole table froze at her statement, and everyone just stared at Cain in shock as he went over to the table and with Yoruichi sitting next to him resumed eating, pausing just long enough to say we should finish soon guys so that we can go get ready; and with that Cain did his best to ignore the stairs his friends were giving him while he finished his meal.

Finally Jurgen broke the silence as he said "Thanks Cain, for getting Ruby off me for the time being." Cain's response was very short lived as he gave a quick grunt in reply before eating the last of his pancakes. Before getting up to go get his extra gear, Cain turned to his table of friends and said "Well this has been fun and all, but I think it's past time that I went and got ready for the real fun to begin." He then left with a huge grin on his face as he left.

After he was out of sight Kisuke looked back at the table while pulling a small green and white fan out of his sleeve, and said "Can you believe that Jerk Yoruichi?! He left without even introducing us to all these new people!"

The response he got seemed to upset him as Yoruichi said "Kisuke, you idiot!" as she punched him on the top of his head before getting up and going to get her gear.


End file.
